I love you no matter what
by aelishe
Summary: What happens if Rachel's in love with Quinn, and Sam her best friend knows this and still goes after the blonde? warning G!P and Sam bashing, inspired by Quinn and Sam singing  lucky together, watch where Quinn's eyes go notice she looks at Rachel.


**Hey guys this idea came to me whilst watching Sam and Quinn sing 'lucky' i know some of you are waiting for updates on other stories and I have good news that they will be updated soon. I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me and I apologise for the long wait.**

**WARNING: Rachel had G!P **

**I do not own glee, only my ideas and the mistake within the story, which I apologise for now.**

**One thing that needs to be said you will notice I switch between Puck and Noah this is because I switch between how Rachel sees him and how Quinn sees him.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**I love you no matter what**

Rachel watched as Quinn and Sam sang 'Lucky'. You know Sam her supposed best friend. She'd been ecstatic when she found out her old childhood friend Sam was going to be moving to Lima she had missed him. He was the only one that knew of her extra appendage apart from her parents, obviously, and their other friend Noah. They were also the only two who knew of her love for Quinn, the girls were friends and close in some ways. Rachel had suggested Quinn sing with Sam in the glee duet competition, she didn't realise this was going to happen whatever this is.

Quinn was the head Cheerio, her two best friends were Santana and Brittany, also known as the lesbian power couple in school. She had become friends with Rachel after an incident with Finn that ended up with Rachel putting the lanky jolly green giant in hospital for two days. Quinn was in love with Rachel, and had also accidentally found about the girls extra appendage when hearing Puck talking to Rachel about it, and how long it was, eight and half inches if you were interested. Quinn knew about Rachel's feelings for her as well, when Rachel suggested she sing with Sam having been grabbed to sing with Noah, Quinn had been a little disappointed but went with it.

However what she didn't expect was Sam to come on to her and ask her out, the fact he had gone behind Rachel's back like that. She was angry to say the least but she had told Rachel she would sing with him and so she will. She could see Rachel's face contorting in anger as she watched Sam give her gooey eyes and grab her hands. The thing was she was actually singing the song to Rachel, it saddened her to see the girl getting so upset and hurt by the performance that they were putting on.

Rachel tensed when she saw Sam give the girl she loved that disgusting lovey dovey smile when Quinn was playing the chords on the guitar, her chest filled with hurt, anger and pain as the two blondes locked eyes, the look in them, it was like a stab in to her heart, she felt Noah tense up next to her, she looked at him and immediately he saw the hurt in them, along with the tear she was trying to keep back. His fist clenched and he couldn't help the feeling of wanting to tackle Sam.

Rachel had to look away when Sam grabbed Quinn's hands and they just sang to each other, her heart shattered and was stamped into tiny little pieces as she watched. She looked away as a tear escaped and discreetly wiped it away. All she wanted to do was leave the room or pound Sam's face in.

Quinn saw Rachel wipe the tear away and her heart broke, she saw the hurt and pain in her eyes as she watched their performance. That's all it was to Quinn though acting, she had been thinking of Rachel all the way through the song and it killed her to see the brunette so upset. She stood next to Sam as they finished off the song. As soon as it was finished Rachel was up and out of her seat leaving the room, quickly followed by Puck who was scowling at them. Quinn heard Sam sigh next to her and she just followed everyone else who left. Sam had managed to overtake her and she watched as two different arms reached out from a classroom and pulled Sam into it. Quinn walked up to it and stood outside as she saw Sam get slammed into the white board by a furious Rachel. The brunette backed off as soon as the boy was there, Puck stood next to her.

Rachel and Noah walked into an empty classroom. As soon as Noah shut the door Rachel let out a pained growl and started to let her emotions out on the room's furniture, Noah quickly pulled her into a hug.

'How dare he!' she screams 'his meant to be one of my best friends' she exclaims again.

'God Noah he is such a fucking asshole' Rachel shouts and pulls out of Noah's hug. He just watches as tears start to escape his friend's eyes.

'He knows how I feel about her, how I fucking love her, and he just does this to me, I fucking hate him Noah' Rachel rants her face red.

'They're coming out Rach lets grab him' Noah states just as angry at Sam as Rachel is, you are never meant to brake the friends code like this.

They wait till they see Sam walking by the door before both reaching out with an arm and pulling him into the room. Noah lets go of Sam so Rachel can grip the boys collar, and she barges him through the desks till he smacks into the board with a satisfying crack. Noah goes to stand by Rachel as she backs away from the blond.

'How could you do this to me Sam? You were meant to be my best friend' Rachel yells.

'I am you best friend Rae' Sam says.

'NO! Friends wouldn't do this to each other Sam' Rachel screams at him. All Sam can do is look away from Rachel and then locks eyes with her and replies.

'Rachel you can't help who you love, and I love her, I dunno when it happened, but it has' Rachel glares at him fiercely.

'I didn't think you would hurt me so bad Sam, you knew that I love her, and you still decided to go after her, not even thinking about what it would do to me to see that. You need to back off from her' Rachel growls out at him.

'I am not backing off, it looks like she wants me Rachel, and if so, at least I stand a chance instead of a freak like you' Sam shouts, he doesn't say anything else before his pinned up against the board by Noah.

Quinn stands outside listening to the whole conversation, she couldn't believe what Sam had just said, if she could she would have stormed in there and pinned him against the board herself, and it wouldn't be the way that he wanted.

'What the fuck did you just say Evans?' Noah growled out with clenched teeth.

'Oh come on Noah we all know it she's just a freak with a dick, she isn't a boy, nor a girl, she wouldn't stand a chance with Quinn as soon as she found out what the fuck she is, at least I can actually give her what she wants in the future, like children and shit, all Rachel's useless dick does is fire off shitty blanks so she can't even give Quinn the future she wants. Quinn deserves to be happy and I can give her that instead of her getting ridiculed for being with that thing' Sam shouts out every word, Rachel flinches with everyone that hits her, it's like another stab to her heart, she looks to Sam with tearful eyes.

'okay' Rachel chokes out 'you're right, even if I stood a chance with her I could never give her what she deserves, your right Sam, I know that, I love her and I want her to be happy, your right about me being a freak to, just take care of her Sam.' Rachel says as she backs away tears leaking over her eyelids as she goes.

'Rae' Sam says his voice pained as everything he said catches up with him, realising his just lost his best and closest friend. He doesn't see Noah's fist until his too late and his head flies back into the board with force.

Noah quickly catches up with Rachel before walking out of the room, not noticing the blonde stood there tears on her cheeks as she softly cries.

'Rach?' Noah asks.

'please Noah just leave me alone I need some space' Rachel says before running off, Noah watches her run off before turning the other way and seeing Santana and Brittany comforting a crying Quinn. He shakes with anger and storms back into the classroom he picks up a slumped and crying Sam and holds him to the wall.

'I can't believe you just said that, you know how hard it has been for her to deal with this, the fact she has only recently stopped thinking she was a freak. You know the fact she can't even have kids kills her and the fact that she may not even be accepted enough have a relationship plagues her every day. She's still so insecure and what you have just said and done has set her back so much now, she was finally gaining confidence and her insecurities were lessening and now, now look what the fuck you have done, you a fucking bastard and a shit friend and you deserve to be hated by both me and Rachel.' Noah shouts before throwing him to the ground and walking out of the room, sparing a glance at Quinn before shaking his head and walking off.

Quinn tried to get hold of Rachel the entire night after going home with Santana and Brittany she found out that they had also heard everything that had been said. She told them about her feelings for Rachel and filled them on everything else she knew.

The next day Rachel didn't turn up, both Quinn and Puck had searched for her and they couldn't find the short brunette anywhere. Quinn went home and cried into her pillow on her bed. Sam had been trying to get her attention all day, then switched to trying to apologise to Puck, then he just went between the two and Puck got so fed up he punched him.

The parking lot of Mckinely was quiet the day after, they hear a low purr of a motorbike before it pulls into the parking lot. The person pulls up into a spot just by the front entrance. Kicking the stand down and hopping off, opening the compartment under the seat and taking out a bag. The owner walks into Mckinely helmet still on, everyone watches as they go into the girls toilets, moments later Rachel Berry walks out in dark blue male baggy jeans, a white belt that had graffiti styled writing all around it saying 'I'ma take over the world', she had the jeans hanging low on her hips, on top she was wearing a black t-shirt graffiti style writing was slanted and went from her right rib to her left just above her heart and it said 'screw you I'ma a be who I was born to be' with a fist underneath sticking up two fingers. She had a ring on both her thumb and middle finger on her right hand with a wrist band on her left wrist. She had black converses on her feet and a graffiti styled cap on her head that said random words it was like the red one Brittany had. In her hand she held her helmet and her bag was slung over her shoulder.

Rachel looked around at everyone and rolled her eyes at seeing them staring at her. She saw hazel eyes staring at her and just locked eyes not letting the emotions that wanted to come through show, she turned away and walked down the hall to her locker.

She saw Noah standing there waiting for her with a smirk in place as he saw her attire. She reached him and they shared fist bump as their usual greeting.

'Nice to see my Ray is here' Noah said to her and she chuckled.

'Yeah your Ray needs to show the school who the fuck she actually is' Rachel said with a smirk on her face. Noah just nodded as they walk down the hall, Sam comes running their way obviously going to come and try to apologise. Rachel just sneers at him before pushing him aside and into the set of lockers next to her. Rachel turned to face the blonde fire in her eyes.

'I may be different but the one thing I know is I can be who I am instead of hiding behind a stupid charade like putting lemon juice in my hair, and I'll tell you right now Evans no matter how many times you apologise to me I'm never going to say I forgive you, I hate you for what you've done to me, stabbing me in the back, you know, I will freely admit right now I am a lesbian and am in love with Quinn Fabray, if you were in my shoes would you do that I'll answer that for you shall I? It's a probably not because you'd be to scared of the bullying and ridicule you may get from it, I've decided they can all go fuck themselves if they can't handle who I am.'

With that Rachel moved away and walked off with a smirking and chuckling Noah next to her. She just rolled her eyes and smirked alongside him.

'Yeah but are you a lesbian?' they hear Sam's voice ring out. Rachel stops, Noah next to her she looks at Noah and then bursts out laughing. She turns to face Sam.

'God Sam I didn't think you were this thick, I'm a girl in love with another girl, and what does that make me? A lesbian'

'Yeah but you're not all girl now are you?' Sam says smirking.

'What?' Rachel grinds out stepping forward.

'Sam don't you dare' Noah growls out.

'Why? She says she can be herself, then why is she hiding such a big part of her?' Sam says, everyone in the hall is watching the exchange three cheerios in particular are at the front.

'What Sam? What am I hiding? The fact that I have a dick and it's bigger than yours by two and a half inches?' Rachel said, smirking at the shock on his face. 'oh I got you there right? surprise, I don't give a shit anymore, who gives a fuck really I can beat anyone in this place up, already have a couple of times, so I will freely admit that I have an eight and a half inch cock, I was born with it, I couldn't help that fact' Rachel said still smirking. 'You got the girl, I already gave up on that, I know I'm never going to be good enough for her, I told you to take care of her, so you can stop trying to twist that knife deeper than it already is' Rachel said and with that she walked away, the other student's phones fly out and they all start to text away.

Rachel hardly spoke the rest of the day, only really talking to Noah, she also avoided any contact what so ever with Quinn, the girl that held her heart. She had been walking to her next class when she was tugged into an disused storage room.

'What the fu-Quinn!' Rachel exclaimed when she saw the blonde. The hazel eyed girl looked sheepish and sad.

'What the fuck Quinn?' Rachel exclaims with wide eyes.

'I'm sorry but you've been avoiding me since I performed lucky with Sam and this the only way I could think of getting you alone and to talk to me' Quinn explains whilst looking nervous, Rachel sighs and looks around the room before sitting down on one of the shelves, folding her arms and she just watches Quinn. The silence carries on between them for a few more minutes, Rachel sighs.

'Quinn what did yo-hmmf' Rachel was interrupted by soft lips on hers her eyes go wide in shock before closing and she kisses back, her right arm goes round Quinn's waist whilst her left hand goes in to Quinn's hair. The kiss quickly gains passion as each girl pours their love for each other into the kiss. It's when Quinn moans that it brakes Rachel out of her spell. She pulls away from the kiss surprising Quinn. 'Quinn what are you doing?' Rachel asks.

'it's not Sam that I want Rachel, I want you I'm in love with you' Quinn says.

'But, I mean, but I'm, I have a...' Rachel stumbles out and then just trails off.

'You have a penis, yes Rach the whole school knows' Quinn says with an adoring smile.

'Yeah but you're not meant to be okay with it, I mean I'm a freak right?' Rachel says her eyes showing how confused she is.

'Rach, listen to me, you are not a freak' Quinn tells her and exclaims each word 'I've known for a while about Ray jr I accidentally heard you and Puck talking about size, I don't care, I love you Rach' Quinn says sincerely. 'I'm so sorry you got hurt through all of this and Sam's and asshole, he thought he was impressing me when he called you out in front of everyone, I just wanted to punch him' Quinn admitted. Rachel just looks at her stunned and frozen in shock. Then before she can even blink soft lips are caressing her own and she's being pushed backwards until she hits the other wall. Both of Quinn's hands are in brown locks knocking the cap off of Rachel's head as the brunette's hands hold her hips.

As they continue she feels something brush against her thigh, she pulls back to look down and sees the bulge in Rachel's pants. Rachel pulls back and looks to where Quinn is looking, blushing she hides her bulge from view.

'Sorry' Rachel says as she backs away from the blonde even further. The blonde reaches out for her.

'No Rach I wasn't, I just...' Quinn tries to explain but can't find the right words.

'It's okay I understand, the reality of what I am has just hit and you don't like it, it's cool' Rachel says bending down to pick up her cap and the books she had dropped on the way in to the cupboard.

'No that's not it at all Rach, I still love you and I still want you so please, please understand I'm not disgusted by you, I just, I was wondering if, maybe, I could see it' Quinn's cheeks burn red as she looks at a stunned Rachel. Rachel coughs and looks at the floor before remaking eye contact.

'Do you mind if we go to my house and I show you there it would be a little bit more comfortable'

Quinn swallows and nods. Rachel smiled and puts her cap on Quinn's head and smirks.

'Suits you' Quinn smiles shyly and then grabs Rachel's hand as the make their way out of the cupboard, luckily everyone was still in class. They snuck through the halls and to each of their lockers to collect their things before they headed off to Rachel's.

A while later Rachel rolled onto her back panting, a sweaty and panting Quinn lay next to her smiling. The blonde wraps an arm around Rachel's waist as she snuggles closer placing her head on the brunettes chest, listening to the girl's rapid heart beat. Rachel placed a kiss into Quinn's hair whilst wrapping her arm around her and drawing small patterns with her finger.

'Wow who'd of thought that would have happened today?' Rachel murmurs.

'Hmm and all from me wanting to see Ray jr' Quinn replies.

'I love you Quinn' Rachel say quietly. Quinn looks up to her and beams.

'I love you to Rachel' Quinn replies through a beam.

'I know we may be doing things the wrong way round but will you be my girlfriend?' Rachel asks.

'Yes! Of course I will' Quinn exclaims leaning forward and kissing Rachel passionately. Rachel quickly rolls them over and so starts round two.

End

**So I hope you liked it, just a random inspired idea, please review. **


End file.
